Video capturing apparatuses, such as cameras or camcorders, are widely supplied not only to expert consumers but also to general consumers. Recently, according to development of digital technology, digital video capturing apparatuses have been supplied. Specifically, the digital video capturing apparatuses are supplied by being included in portable terminals, such as smart phones or tablet personal computers (PCs).
Also, according to wide supply of the Internet and development of Internet services, an environment in which videos are easily shared is being built. Technology for protecting digital copyright is being developed to restrict indiscreet sharing when content included in a video has copyright.
Specifically, regarding a video to which digital rights management (DRM) technology is applied, a license of content included in the video may be managed. Such a video is reproduced after the license is checked, and thus only a person having a just right is able to consume the content.
However, when the video is shared after the DRM technology applied to the video is removed by a cracker or a hacker, copyright of the content included in the video may be infringed.